


Content

by MalaproposMongrel



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, cuddle fic, sockathan - Freeform, very short, yyyyeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5869843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalaproposMongrel/pseuds/MalaproposMongrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sock and Jonathan share a bed for the night, and Sock feels completely at peace with the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Content

**Author's Note:**

> Super short fluff fic I wrote in English hhhhh. I really have no right posting it I wrote it in under five minutes. Enjoy(??)

Jonathan sighed. He wasn't much one for talking, and the little exhale told Sock exactly how he felt. It was dark outside, the faint light of the street lamps and the night sky seeping in through the window being the only thing illuminating the room. The sound of the crickets and occasional hoot of an owl being drowned out by the speakers next to the bed, playing Valhalla Sound Box quietly, being used as background noise. The most prominent sound being Jonathan's rhythmical breathing and heartbeat, which Sock heard clearly in his position against the boy's chest. He missed his own heartbeat, he couldn't even remember what a heart felt like.

He breathed in deeply, smelling cheap cologne hilariously titled Masculine Ice, the musk of the bedsheets needing to be washed, the soft clean scent of pajamas straight from the drier, and something overwhelmingly comforting that Sock could only label as Jonathan's natural scent.

He felt the boy fall asleep, his breath soon evening out and body loosing any tenseness that was programmed into Jonathan's waking mind. He smiled a little, Jonathan's sleeping breaths rustling his hair. He sighed, matching Jon's from earlier. He may not be able to sleep like Jonathan could, but he felt a quiet sense of glee to be here in Jonathan's embrace, spending the whole night in this position was all he could ask for. He closed his eyes to enjoy the sensations of this peaceful night.


End file.
